Stray Hayate
by Famous Fault
Summary: Hayate had no idea how he had ended up there, but he had no other choice but to accept the situation. Harry at the other hand is not quite as satisfied with it.


Another story without any sort of background whatsoever. It was just a bit fun.

* * *

Black Hayate was a very obedient dog. Ever since Riza Hawkeye had used him as a target when he had pied inside the Eastern Headquarters he had learned never to do anything he was not allowed to. Had dogs been able to feel regret that would have been the one thing he regretted most, having bullets hit the wall all around you was not a particularly pleasant experience, especially not when one heard as well as a dog.

That was why he had definitely not intended to go where he was. He had simply ended up there. He could not really recall how it had happened, but it had. As far as he was concerned had had just gone to bury the bone he had received, like he always did. So why in the world was he now in a place he did not know?

He was running for his life, desperately trying to avoid the ridiculously fast vehicles speeding past him. Black Hayate was used to cars, they had never bothered him before, but they had never been this fast before either. And they were everywhere! It did not matter where he turned, a vehicle was sure to block his way. He barked in annoyance and fear.

He did not recall anything of the last day and now he was being attacked by unnaturally fast cars. Not to mention, extremely loud. He yelped as he jumped away from the wheels, desperately trying to find a way out but without finding an opening.

He wasn't sure how long he had kept it up when a car finally pulled over. Hayate pressed himself against the ground, his tail gently wagging to show his gratitude. The voices that met him however were far from friendly. The man who got out of the vehicle was overweight, with bulging eyes and he was pointing something at the frightened dog that reminded of a gun, only the head was rotating. Hayate had never seen such an instrument before.

A woman followed the man, she at the other hand was thin and had a ridiculously long neck. She and the man started arguing. Hayate recognized poor intentions when he saw them and decided to use the opportunity to flee. The two people called after him, but that only encouraged him to get away from them.

When he was satisfied with the distance he had put between him and the two fairly scary people he went over into a calm stroll, happy to be away from all the cars. He entered a calmer neighborhood and walked around there, looking for a place to find some food. He wandered around the city, glad to find some perfectly fine meat in the backyard of some inattentive people having a barbeque.

Satisfied for the time being he strolled back into town in the hope of finding a place he recognized so that he could find his way back to Riza. But it was to no avail, wherever he was, it reminded nothing of Central, it looked and smelled completely different. If dogs had been able to worry, it was about now that that worry was starting to set in.

Feeling sad and lonely he wandered around, the streets were abandoned, everyone had gone home and he was left outside. He recalled this, before he had been found by Fuery and taken in by Riza he had been lonely too, but it had been many years since he had been denied the warmth of a home and he hated it. With his head and tail hanging he walked around.

He walked around in his own misery until he was distracted by a figure out on the streets. He was sitting on a wall with a trunk next to him. He was holding a wooden stick in his hand as he was roaming through said trunk. Then he stopped, looking around himself, at a spot a little to the right of Hayate. Then he stood up, the stick still in his hand, he started to lift it and Hayate went out of his mind with joy. This person, this boy wanted to play with him!

He wasted little time, he moved forth from between the shadows. He had to hurry, he knew it, the scent of a different dog was just to his right, perhaps he too wanted to play? Hayate had to be first! He charged for the boy at full speed and jumped up, snatching the wooden stick from his wand.

"Hey!" the boy called out in protest, sounding displeased instead of playful. "Give me back my wand, mutt!"

Hayate, realizing at once that the boy had _not_ wanted to play stopped wagging his tail and instead dropped the stick to the ground, hanging his head in appropriate shame. The boy picked his stick back up and glowered at the Shiba Inu who was avoiding his gaze.

The boy looked at Hayate and sighed. "Seems you're out of luck as well. It really sucks not having anywhere to go."

Hayate didn't understand, of course he didn't, the only thing he noticed was that this boy sounded completely different from Riza and the other people he knew, it would have troubled him a bit, had he been able to feel troubled as a dog. Before anything else could be said or done though a loud BANG was heard, accompanied by sudden, blinding light.

Hayate quickly moved to the side, followed by the boy who toppled down onto the pavement and less than a second later a large vehicle was standing on the spot the two had just been standing on. Hayate had noticed the velocity of these foreign vehicles before, but this was just weird. He looked up, it really was gigantic.

A door opened and a man in a uniform stepped out. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve …" Then he stopped talking, catching sight of the pair on the pavement. Hayate sat down and cocked his head, this was too weird for him to be afraid.

The boy quickly scrambled to his feet

"What were you doin' down there?" Stan asked, dropping his professional manner.

"Fell over", the boy said.

"'Choo fall over for?" Stan asked and laughed.

Hayate didn't follow the conversation, he just looked from one to the other, as if following a tennis match.

"I didn't do it on purpose", the boy said, looking at the same spot as he had been staring at earlier. It was the spot where that other dog had been, Hayate noted. But the dog was gone and Hayate had gotten the stick. He was quite proud of himself.

"'Choo lookin' at?" Stan asked.

"There was a big black thing", the boy said, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog … but massive …"

Stan looked at Hayate. "'Choo mean that thing?" he asked and pointed at the Chiba Inu next to the boy. "Woss that on your 'ead?" Stan asked abruptly, loosing interest in the black dog.

"Nothing", the boy said quickly, flattening his hair over his scar.

"Woss your name?" Stan persisted.

"Neville Longbottom", the boy replied, saying the first name that came into his head. Hayate had no interest in the conversation and instead lay down at 'Neville's' feet and sighed contently. "So - so this bus", the boy went on quickly, ignoring the dog and hoping to distract Stan, "did you say it goes anywhere?"

"Yep", Stan said proudly, "anywhere you like, 'long it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater. Ere," he said, looking suspicious again, "you did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?"

"Yes", said Harry quickly. "Listen, how much would it be to get to London?"

"Eleven Sickles", said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice. Add a Sickle for the dog."

"The dog isn't coming", 'Neville' said as he rummaged in his trunk. Noting the sudden action Hayate sat up and started wagging his tail, finally, something of interest.

"'Course he is comin'. Ain' leavin' ye dog be'ind!" Stan said offended and pulled Hayate into the buss. "Gotcha a cruel master, don' 'choo?" Stan said, talking to Hayate, who was still gently wagging his tail. Stan showed Hayate to a bed and that was it for the Chiba Inu, all concerns forgotten. He slumbered there a while until Stan woke him when the bus stood still.

As Hayate rose from his slumber Stan helped 'Neville' with his trunk before sending Hayate after him. "Don' 'choo forget ye dog", Stan said warningly.

"Well", said 'Neville'. "'Bye then!"

But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Hayate noticed it and looked at the entrance as well, there was a person there, one that smelled quiet offensively, but a human would have never noticed.

"There you are, Harry", the man said and Hayate went to stand behind 'Neville', not wishing to be seen by him.

Before the boy could turn, he felt a hand on his shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere!" Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them. "What didja call Neville, Minister?" he said excitedly.

"Neville?" the freaky man repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter."

"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. "Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar!"

"Yes", said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now …"

Fudge increased the pressure on Harry's shoulder, and Harry found himself being steered inside the pub. Hayate followed and when the minister noticed it he stopped and turned towards the dog. "I didn't know you owned a dog, Harry", he stated and frowned for a second, but then pushed on, allowing Hayate to follow without waiting for a response from Harry.

Hayate was pleased, finally he was back inside a warm and light building. He was proud of himself, imagine what would have happened had he allowed the other dog to be first? No thanks, this boy, Harry or Neville or whatever he was called, had been a good catch. Hayate missed Riza, but given the circumstances he had done well.

"Sit down, Harry", the man said, indicating a chair by the fire when they had reached a private parlor. Harry sat down and Hayate jumped up on a free couch and curled up, pleased. The soft fabric and the fire made him feel rather pleased.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic."

Tom the innkeeper appeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Harry and handed Hayate a bone which he accepted gratefully then Tom left the parlor, closing the door behind him.

"Well, Harry", said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think … but you're safe, and that's what matters." He pushed the tray with crumpets and tea towards Harry. "Eat, Harry, you look dead on your feet. Now then...You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done."

Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite nephew. Harry, who couldn't believe his ears, opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again. Hayate who was listening attentive, although not understanding, didn't like the tone the man used. The hairs on the back of his neck rose up as a silent threat that both the Minister and Harry failed to notice.

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" Fudge asked. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."

Harry unstuck his throat. "I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays", he said, "and I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive."

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down", Fudge said in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other … er … very deep down."

It didn't occur to Harry to put Fudge right. He was still waiting to hear what was going to happen to him now. Hayate however shook his head, still not understanding but in general disapproval of this man.

"So all that remains", said Fudge, buttering himself a crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and …"

"Hang on", Harry blurted. "What about my punishment?"

Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"

"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"

"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" Fudge cried, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"

But this didn't tally at all with Harry's past dealings with the Ministry of Magic. "Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" he told Fudge, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"

Unless Harry's eyes were deceiving him, Fudge was suddenly looking awkward. "Circumstances change, Harry … We have to take into account … in the present climate … Surely you don't want to be expelled?"

"Of course I don't", Harry said.

"Well then, what's all the fuss about?" the scary man laughed. Hayate tensed even further, if this man didn't leave soon he was going to do an attempt at his throat. The Shiba Inu knew that his dislike was almost completely ungrounded, but the sixth sense nearly every animal possessed was telling him that something was wrong with this person.

"Now, have a crumpet, Harry, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you."

The moment Fudge left the room Hayate stood up and walked over to Harry and buffed at his hand. Harry looked down at the black and white creature and sighed. "You're not supposed to be here", he said and petted Hayate's head. "Somebody must be looking for you."

Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper.

"Room eleven's free, Harry", Fudge said. "I think you'll be very comfortable. Just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand … I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me."

"Okay", said Harry slowly, "but why?"

"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no … best we know where you are … I mean …" Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak. "Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know …"

"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked.

Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak. Hayate bared his teeth, even though he hadn't understood what Harry had said, he highly disliked the reaction of the strange man.

"What's that? Oh, you've heard - well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed...and they are angrier than I've ever seen them." Fudge shuddered slightly. "So, I'll say good-bye."

He held out his hand and Harry, shaking it, had a sudden idea. He looked at Hayate before looking back at Fudge. "Er … Minister? Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly", the man said.

"The dog, it's not mine. Do you think there is a possibility for the Ministry to track its owner?" Harry asked, not willing to be stuck with a dog he hadn't seen before that night.

"Harry", the minister sighed and shook his head. "Certainly this dog can't just have walked up to you tonight? I'm afraid that this dog is now your responsibility."

"But I already have Hedwig! We're not allowed to have more than one pet at Hogwarts! In fact, we're not allowed to have dogs at all!" Harry protested.

"Mr. Potter I won't hear of it", Fudge said and for the first time that night took to an aggressive tone. "This dog is your responsibility, take that responsibility and solve the issue yourself!"

Even though Hayate didn't understand, he heard the tone, and that was enough. Without further ado he jumped up and at the minister who stumbled back horrified. The Shiba Inu closed its jaws around the hem of the minister's robes and pulled.

The reaction was immediate. "Stop it!" the minister called out. "You idiotic fleabag! Let go!"

"Don't!" Harry called out in his turn and grabbed the dog fearlessly around the neck and pulled him back. Hayate however wouldn't hear of it and fought the arms holding him. He did not like this man, he had to go, now! Fudge did the only sane thing, he left the room quickly, without much dignity. The moment he was out Hayate calmed down and Harry let go of him. Hayate was actually quite pleased with himself, but Harry did not share the Shiba Inu's sentiment. He yelled some words of reproach at him before going after the minister to apologize.

A few minutes later Harry returned. He glared at Hayate. "That man you just attacked is the one who decides whether I go back to school or not", Harry said warningly. "Luckily enough he doesn't blame me, but by Merlin's beard, behave! I'm going back to Hogwarts and in the off chance you're actually allowed to come to Hogwarts you can't go around causing havoc!"

Hayate was clever enough to understand the outlining of the reproach and bowed his head in appropriate shame. But there was no regret, he had not liked the man and it didn't seem that Harry was about to kick him out. Certainly, he missed Riza, but if he couldn't get home this would be as good as anything.

After being shown to his room Harry sat on his bed for a long time, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig with one hand and Hayate with the other. The owl and the dog had accepted each other without fuss, for some reason. The sky outside the window was changing rapidly from deep, velvety blue to cold, steely gray and then, slowly, to pink shot with gold. Harry could hardly believe that he'd left Privet Drive only a few hours ago, that he wasn't expelled, and that he was now facing two completely Dursley-free weeks. Not to mention that he somehow had ended up with a dog.

"It's been a very weird night", he yawned and looked at his pets. Then, without even removing his glasses, he slumped back onto his pillows and fell asleep and dreamed of a woman with long blond hair and some sort of army clothing calling out for someone named Hayate.

* * *

Well, that was that. Please review


End file.
